


Love Is For Losers After All

by Bvffy



Category: Sierra Burgess Is a Loser (2018)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvffy/pseuds/Bvffy
Summary: The homecoming ending we all deserved, featuring Veronica asking Sierra to the dance.





	Love Is For Losers After All

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really gay and this was necessary.
> 
> I wrote this really quickly and that makes me nervous that it won't be very good (sorry if it is, I tried).
> 
> Enjoy!

She had really fucked up.

Perhaps staring dejectedly at the dining room table while everyone else enjoyed homecoming was exactly what she deserved. After all, she had just lost all her friends, any small amount of respect she had and it was entirely her own fault.  
Straight A student, Sierra Burgess, had somehow managed to do the most stupid thing she had ever seen anyone do. Which really was saying a lot considering the people she went to school with.

It had taken a night of crying into her pillow to realise exactly which bit she regretted most. And it wasn’t lying to Jamey, or ignoring Daniel (although she did feel really bad), it was losing her friendship with Veronica.

Another thing she never thought would even happen several weeks ago. I mean, if someone had told her two weeks ago that she would be close friends with Veronica, she would have laughed in their face. And yet her she was, missing Veronica more than she missed Jamey.

She had written a song, too, about her feelings of frustration. Originally, she had her situation with Jamey replaying in her mind. By the time she had sung it for her dad, she knew who it was really about – who she really wanted to hear it.

So, she had sent it to Veronica. And heard nothing back.

She was about to give up on the idea of homecoming when her phone buzzed from the table. Her heart sped up and she snatched her phone up, forgetting to breathe when Veronica’s name lit up her notifications.

_Look out your window_

Curiosity getting the best of her, and because she wasn’t really thinking at all, she went quickly to the window.

Veronica was stood in her driveway, silver dress lighting up the night in a way the moon never could. Sierra sucked in a breath, a small smile spreading cross her lips when Veronica produced a daffodil from behind her back.

Barely hearing her parents calls and questions, she left the house, eyes never leaving the women stood in her driveway for fear that if she did, Veronica would disappear and not come back. She supposed that was what she deserved after all she had done to someone she had come to consider a close friend.

Veronica smiled at her then, which only served to increase her feeling of guilt. She really didn’t deserve that smile. It was soft and forgiving and Sierra hadn’t thought she would ever get to see it again.

“Hi,” said Veronica, biting her lip. Sierra had never seen her friend this nervous before.

“Hi,” she said back, almost breathlessly. She suddenly become hyper aware of how close they were and how Veronica was looking at her. Was she reading too much into this? Could it be possible that Veronica felt the same way?

“I heard your song,” continued Veronica, breaking the trance Sierra had found herself in. “It was beautiful.”

“I’m sorry.” The words came out in a rush of air, tears filling her eyes. “You didn’t deserve what I did to you. I was jealous and petty, and you deserve to be at the dance with Jamey.”

She was expecting Veronica to nod, agree, and then leave her standing alone with no one. Instead, she was surprised when she was pulled into the tightest hug she had ever experienced. “I’d rather go with you,” Veronica whispered into her neck.

Sierra wasn’t sure she knew how to breathe. “You- you do?” she asked hesitantly, pulling back to see the expression on the other girl’s face. It was completely genuine.

“I always thought I had to fit this perfect ideal, be a stereotype of my mother’s own making. But then you came striding up to me in the corridor and everything changed,” she explained quietly, twirling the daffodil in her hand. “You made me admit to myself something I was terrified to say out loud.”

For once, Sierra was at a complete loss for words. “Veronica...”

“’A rat in a maze is free to go anywhere, as long as it stays inside the maze’,” quoted Veronica, looking back at Sierra with an intense gaze.

It was an easy one and Sierra couldn’t resist. “A Handmaid’s Tale.” She smiled. She remembered teaching Veronica that one.

“I don’t want to be trapped in a maze anymore. I want to be with you,” she said simply.

Veronica held out the daffodil tentatively, a silent invitation with implications that suddenly burst Sierra’s bubble. “Are you sure you want...” she paused, indicating to her body, “someone like me.”

“I’ve been obsessed with how I look my whole life,” replied Veronica without a hint of hesitation, “when really, the most beautiful thing about a person isn’t their looks. You’re perfect to me exactly as you are, Sierra."

Tears welled up in her eyes again as she took the yellow flower from Veronica’s hand. “Okay,” she said, looking back at Veronica’s hopeful expression. “I thought I wanted Jamey, but when you kissed him, the jealously I felt wasn’t towards him. I realised I was jealous that it wasn’t me who got to kiss you.”

If anyone asked her what happened next, Sierra doubted she would be able to tell you. Veronica leaned forward, gently connecting their lips in a gentle kiss that sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. There was so many unspoken feelings and emotions that Sierra was overpowered by it.

When they pulled way, Veronica rested her forehead against Sierra’s. “Will you come to homecoming with me?” she asked.

Sierra smiled and, for the first time in her life, she wasn’t thinking about how she looked or how people perceived her. It didn’t matter when Veronica’s hand intertwined with her own. “Yes, I’d love to.”

It was in that night Sierra would come remember as the best time of her life. And it was all to do with the girl she got to go with. She couldn’t imagine turning up with Jamey, once Veronica was leading her through the doors for their first dance.

It was perfect just the way it was (even if she was a loser).


End file.
